Everything And More
by ckincaid
Summary: Everything She's Ever Wanted by Mary J. Forbes - Based on the Harlequin romance between Seth Tucker & Breena Quinlan. I wanted to see more from this couple, so I wrote it. Takes place one year after the end of the novel. Reviews are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I began this story probably a year ago after reading the book "Everything She's Ever Wanted" by Mary J. Forbes. It's an older book in the Harlequin book series "Special Edition." She wrote a series of books based on a group of brothers living in the made up town of Misty River, Oregon. Since I've been an Oregonian my entire life, I was drawn to this book. I ended up loving everything about it including identifying with the male character's teenage daughter. At the end of the book, I found myself disappointed that there wasn't more. Immediately, I began to formulate the ideas for my own continuation. That's what I have here. I've still got more work to do on this, but I will one day complete it. Thanks for taking the time to read it. Reviews are always gratefully appreciated :)

* * *

_**Chapter One: A New Beginning**_

_One Year Later…_

The air was crisp, yet frigid. A fresh layer of snow had fallen in the night and it crunched under Breena's boots as she walked along the path searching for the morning paper. She tugged her bathrobe tight around her as she leaned over looking into the shrubs that lined the front of the house hoping the paperboy had better aim this morning. She didn't feel like crawling through the rose bushes again just to find out the news of the day.

As she inspected a bump in the snow bank, that could have been the newspaper, a set of strong, workman's hands rested on her waist. "What are you doing out here," a deep male voice asked.

She swung around on instinct and met the tall, broad shouldered man that was her husband. "Seth," she gasped in relief. She shoved him in the arm in annoyance, "I hate it when you do that!"

He smiled down at her and chuckled. His beautiful blue eyes danced with amusement. "So, did Jason come close to the front step this time?"

"I can't find it anywhere. Want to get the ladder to check the gutters again?"

He looked up toward the eaves and said, "Not really."

"I could check around the side of the house. Sometimes Roach takes it to his dog house."

Before she could take off, he took hold of her arm and pulled her into an embrace. "Don't worry about it. I don't have time to read it this morning anyway."

"So you'll be gone all day?"

"Yeah. I'll be in Portland to pick up that order. I should be back by dinner, but if I'm not go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how the roads will be."

"I really don't like you driving in this weather, Seth."

He thought about his rig that could withstand anything including whatever weather the Oregon climate decided to throw at him. "As long as I'm in my truck, I'm fine. I'll call when I get there and when I'm heading back. Just like always." She nodded. "Hey," he said lifting her chin to meet his gaze. "I'll be fine. I make this trip, what, a few times a month."

"I know. I just worry."

He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. "It's freezing out here," he said ushering her back inside the house.

"I think the coffee's ready," Breena said as they entered the kitchen. "I made some eggs," she continued grabbing a pan from the stove.

"Oh, Honey, this all looks great, but I have to hit the road." He filled a thermos of black coffee and looked back at the table. She had set the table for three and had fixed toast, eggs, bacon and laid out a box of corn flakes. In any other home, this might have seemed like any other day or any other breakfast, but for Seth it was much more. This woman who stood before him in her winter boots, bathrobe and her hair unbrushed was the woman he knew he was meant to spend his life with. He had waited so long for happiness that he no longer took the simple things for granted. At this moment, though, he wished for nothing more than to sit with his family and enjoy breakfast with them. He spied the clock on the wall and cringed. He'd be cutting it close if he waited any longer.

"You aren't leaving without seeing Hallie, are you? She was so excited about something last night. She said she would tell you this morning."

He smiled and said, "I'd never leave without saying good morning."

That next second, Seth's sixteen year old daughter, Hallie, bounded into the room with her backpack slung over one shoulder. "Good morning," she chirped.

"Good morning," the two adults greeted back.

Seth smiled at the girl who sat in her usual spot at the table. He couldn't remember her ever being so happy. The social workers still visited the house, but no longer as frequently. Just routine visits every few months. They were satisfied that Hallie was in the right home. She was doing better than anyone had ever expected - in school, in sports, in after-school activities and with her friends. She even brought her friends home which pleased her father to no end. Especially when he'd come home to a houseful of girls chattering with his wife in the mix serving snacks and offering homework help.

After Hallie had dished up her breakfast, she looked up at her father and said, "Are you leaving, Dad?"

"Yeah, Hal, have that order to pick up in Portland."

"Did you tell him," she asked Breena.

"No," she said filling a glass of orange juice for Hallie. "I told you I wouldn't."

The man was perplexed looking between the two women in his life. "What?"

"I got the lead in the play, Dad. I'm going to be Juliet." She glowed with excitement.

"Hallie, I had no idea…that's great," he congratulated her.

"You'll come see me, right."

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it." She smiled and looked down at her food. "Well, I hate to celebrate and run, but I have to get out on the road." He walked over to Hallie and kissed the top of her head. "Have a good day at school, Kiddo."

"I will," she smiled.

"Say 'hi' to Tristan." The girl blushed at the mention of her boyfriend.

He turned to Breena who was just standing at the sink holding a cup of tea. He walked to her and pulled her to him with one motion. "And you I'll talk to later." She gave him a smile and he continued, "You got everything today?"

"I'll be taking Hallie to school and then Kimmy's mom will bring her by the shop after school."

"We're having our meeting there tonight, Dad. We're going to help make baskets for the Christmas bizarre. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, that's great, Honey," he said with a smile at his daughter. "You can handle all this okay," he said turning back to Breena

She nodded her head at him and gave him a smile. "We'll be fine. We'll see you tonight. I'll keep a plate of food in the fridge."

He looked her over a moment before he gave her a kiss and said, "I'll see you tonight. Call if you need anything."

"Don't worry," she said with a calming smile. "Everything will be fine. But you call me if you run into trouble on the freeway."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a salute.

She laughed and said, "You'd better go or you'll be late."

He gave her another kiss and said, "Bye, Ladies. I'll see you tonight."

With a wave, he left the room and they were both silent until they heard his truck start and pull out of the driveway. Breena sat next to Hallie with her cup of tea. The girl with the same blue eyes as her father looked over at Breena's lack of breakfast and asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. Don't feel well this morning."

"Are you sick? The kids at school have been spreading this nasty flu around. I hope I didn't bring it home."

"Maybe it's just a cold or something. Not a big deal."

In a short time, Breena threw some clothes on although not feeling the energy to devote to fully putting herself together that morning, and came downstairs just as Hallie was loading the dishwasher with the breakfast dishes.

"Ready," Breena asked as she pulled on her warmest jacket.

"Yep," the girl said grabbing her backpack and heading toward the door.

Immediately upon opening the side door, Roach jumped them excitedly. The women greeted him, but then hurried onto the car. Hallie was dropped at school where she happily met her friends. Breena was so pleased to see her so happy instead of the way she was when she'd met her - with a dark cloud over her head. She seemed like a completely different child.

Arriving at work turned out to be the biggest challenge of the day. Marla the woman she had hired only five months prior was just opening up the shop. She was a pleasant woman, single and fresh from Georgia looking to make a fresh start in a new town. Breena wondered secretly what she had been running from, but knew better than to ask. Everyone had a past, some best left untouched.

As Breena walked up the front walk, Marla greeted her happily and then seemed crestfallen. "Breena, you look awful."

"Don't feel so well today."

"Maybe you should go home."

"I'll be fine. Once the day gets going, anyway."

The women opened shop and were immediately informed from a supplier that their order for their Christmas baskets wouldn't be filled for a week. They didn't have enough for the bizarre that was the coming weekend, so Breena felt panic mode coming on. She informed Marla to search the Internet for anyone who could fill their order. Even advising to call the nearest Wal-Mart to check on the simplest of supplies. Maybe they could get by with some crape paper and a few of their usual items they kept on hand. They had one shipment coming in that day. Breena's mind began to work overtime.

By lunch, she wasn't feeling much better. Mrs. Hastings from the next block over brought by some goodies for the ladies to sample for the bizarre. "I know you help out those poor girls after school. Thought they'd enjoy these as well."

Breena hadn't wanted to seem rude and not take any, so she took a seemingly innocent sugar cookie in the shape of a snowman. As soon as she took a bite, though, her nausea returned. Although she hadn't felt like throwing up that morning, she did then and she rushed to the bathroom at the back of the store. After her bought of sickness had passed, she felt like a wrung out dish rag.

Marla materialized in the doorway of the bathroom as Breena leaned back against the wall to get her bearings. "Want some tea," the dark-haired woman asked.

"Thanks, Marla, but I think I just need to lie down for a minute." She still had that cot in the back room just in case something like this happened. But before she could rise, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," the woman said setting the cup of tea she'd been holding on the sink.

Breena held her head in her hands trying to will away the dizziness she felt and wondering for a brief moment if she were dying.

"Breena, it's Seth."

"Oh," she said having forgotten his promise to call. She took the phone, "Hi, Honey," she said trying to disguise her discomfort.

"Bree, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong, what is it?"

"It's nothing," she said trying to forget that she was sitting on the floor of the tiny bathroom at the back of the store. "Just feeling slightly under the weather."

"If you're not well, maybe you should go home. Can't Marla take care of things?"

"Seth, I'm fine," although she wasn't sure she was convincing herself of that.

"Bree…"

"Really, I'll be fine. How was the trip?"

He wasn't all that ready to give up on this, but found comfort in the fact that she wasn't alone. "Not bad. Traffic was slow, so I lost a little time getting here. Not a big deal."

"When are you coming home?"

"I need to check out a few things, load this stuff up. Should be heading back in a couple of hours. Say, want anything while I'm here? What about that chowder place you like? I could pick up some."

Breena's stomach churned at the thought. She did love the chowder, but at the moment, she couldn't imagine having to smell it. "Some other time, maybe. Not all that hungry today."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"If I get any worse, I will. For now, I think it's just a stomach flu."

"I wish you'd go home."

"Seth, I'm fine. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you, Honey."

"I love you. Be careful."

After ending the phone call, she informed Marla she would be in the back for a little while. Once she laid down, though, she passed out for several hours. When she awoke, it was to Marla shaking her. "Seth's on the phone."

"He just called," she said feeling like she was hung over.

"That was three hours ago."

"Three hours?!" She checked her watch and couldn't believe she had lost all that time. She took the phone. Seth continued to express his concern, but informed her he was on his way home. When she ended the call, she returned to the front of the store where a few women from town were browsing.

The women greeted her and one older woman said, "Why, Breena, you look positively green. You okay, Dear?"

"I will be, Mrs. Davis. Thank you for asking."

Luckily, Hallie and her friends weren't too far behind which gave Breena an excuse to put her sickness on the back burner. She and the girls did their best with the supplies they had to create a batch of baskets. The girls were helpful as well as creative and suggested ideas Breena hadn't thought of to offset their delivery problem. They had a total of 12 baskets at the end of the afternoon, all of the cookies had been eaten and a few problems had been solved as well. After the girls had left, Breena asked Marla if she would mind heading over to the nearest craft store the following morning and pick up the supplies they needed.

Sending Marla home, Breena and Hallie closed up the shop. She couldn't deny her step-daughter was a great helper. She could take inventory better than anyone she'd ever seen and she tidied up like a girl on a mission. After the last of the duties were completed, the two set off for home.

Arriving home, they took to the evening chores. Hallie went out back to feed Roach and give him some much needed attention. Breena put together some dinner while trying not to let her nausea get the best of her. When Hallie came back in, she helped set the table and put the food out. Breena set out the chicken, potatoes and green beans. She sat and watched Hallie take her helping of food as she slowly sipped her tea.

"Aren't you eating," Hallie asked noticing Breena hadn't even taken a plate.

"Not feeling well. Can't eat."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

Breena chuckled and said, "Your father said the same thing."

"He's worried about you. I mean, I know I am."

"You both are sweet. I think I need some sleep is all."

After dinner, Hallie made a plate for her dad and stuck it in the fridge with the leftovers. The two cleaned up and retired to the living room. "Do you need any help with homework?"

Hallie pulled her backpack over her shoulder and said, "I'm okay. Don't have much tonight. We had a sub for math and English. I just have to do some reading. Maybe you should get some sleep."

Breena smiled and said, "You're so much like your dad," and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. Hallie smiled widely. "Maybe I will go to bed."

With that, they went to their separate rooms. Breena prepared for bed and fell asleep nearly immediately upon hitting the pillow. It was an unknown amount of time later when she awoke to a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She opened her eyes and found Seth sitting on the bed next to her. "Didn't want to wake you," he said with a worried expression.

"How was the trip?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Maybe I should go to the doctor," she said in resolve. She felt worse if that was possible.

"You want me to take you tomorrow?"

"You have to work…and so do I."

"Bree, we have employees. We can take a day or a few hours…"

Breena dropped her head into her pillow and said, "I sent Marla to pick up supplies tomorrow morning. I can't just not show up to the shop."

"We'll work it out in the morning. Okay?"

She didn't want to talk anymore, so she said, "Okay."

Seth crawled under the covers and settled into bed. As he did so, Breena turned onto her side and Seth slid up next to her sliding a hand along her arm that lay atop the covers. Carefully, he wrapped his arm around her leaving the couple to spoon. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled just as she drifted back to sleep and she mumbled, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected

_**Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected**_

The next morning Breena awoke feeling just as bad as the previous day. She barely had time to enjoy feeling Seth's arms around her before she was sent running to the bathroom. It was beyond her how she could possibly have anything to heave if she couldn't get anything past her nose.

When she leaned against the tub in exhaustion, she heard, "I just called the doctor. He can squeeze us in this morning." She looked up at Seth who was framed in the bathroom doorway. He wore his dark blue bath robe and a look of concern. He knelt down next to her and laid a hand on her forehead. "You need help?" She nodded not even having the energy to speak.

Seth helped her back into the bedroom where he grabbed some clothes from the closet for her to wear. He left her alone to change while he went to check on Hallie. As she slowly dressed, she wished she could just return to sleep. When she was dressed, she headed toward the kitchen.

As she approached, she heard Seth and Hallie laughing about something. She stopped just outside the doorway and heard Hallie say, "I'm serious, Dad."

"He really did that?"

"I thought it was sweet."

"What did your teacher think?"

"She didn't say much. Just told him to turn in his assignment."

"So, the boy reads his poem out loud to the class which turns out to be about you and no one said anything?"

There was silence and she knew Hallie was embarrassed. She entered the kitchen trying to be as cheerful as possible. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Hallie said and she thought she sounded relieved.

Breena took a seat at the table and noticed the food in front of Hallie. Seth cooked a pretty great breakfast, but her stomach began to churn simply at the looks of it. "How's everything this morning?"

"Fine. Dad said you're going to the doctor."

"I'm sure he'll tell me it's the flu and send me home."

Seth stepped away from the counter and said, "I'd better get dressed. We'd better leave soon if we want to make it on time."

When Seth returned wearing a pair of his good jeans, a work shirt and the suede jacket with the fleece lining Breena had gotten him on his last birthday, they gathered themselves together to leave. They dropped Hallie off at school and then headed into town to the doctor's office.

*******

Dr. Brandt's office was located on Main street along with the auto body shop, the florist, the hair salon and the hardware store. When they entered the office, Mallory, the nurse greeted them with a kind smile and showed them into the exam room.

Sitting in the exam room was not the way either had anticipated spending the morning. Breena had hoped to be working on the crafts for the bizarre along with Marla. Seth was working on a job in the new subdivision at the far end of town and had planned to deliver supplies and supervise the laying the driveways that morning. One look at Breena last night, though, had changed his plans. A quick call that morning to both the doctor and his next in command had secured their morning.

Dr. Brandt was a kind, older man who had seen every birth and death in Misty River through three generations. The man hardly ever took a vacation and had no plans to retire anytime soon.

The couple sat quietly waiting for the doctor to return. Seth held her hand for comfort. "How are you feeling," he asked.

"The same as the last time you asked me." The room became quiet again and Breena said, "I appreciate you coming with me, but you didn't have to."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone when you feel like this," he said lovingly stroking her hand.

"I know you have that big job across town…"

"That's just work. You matter more."

She smiled at him just as the doctor walked into the room. "I think I see the problem," he said before he even shut the door. Both looked up at the elderly, gray-haired man wearing a blue shirt and a Bugs Bunny tie. "Or rather, it's not a problem. Depends on how you look at it."

"What is it Doctor," Breena asked uneasily.

"Breena, you're pregnant."

That one statement blew her completely away. It was a sentence she thought she'd never hear. Never hear with her name attached, anyway. "What," she asked in shock.

"Pregnant. You are pregnant."

"But I had endometriosis. They told me I couldn't get pregnant."

"A 20% chance is still a chance."

Seth and Breena looked at each other to gage their reactions. Seth turned back to the doctor and asked, "So, she's having a baby…_we're_ having a baby?"

"That's usually what that means, yes."

"I don't understand," Breena said. "I could never get pregnant before."

The doctor smiled and said, "Reproduction is still somewhat of a mystery. Why is it the moment you stop trying, you can get pregnant? It's all a mystery to us. Maybe your eggs never met sperm it liked."

Breena blushed, but couldn't help but laugh nervously. He did have a wicked sense of humor for a man who was older than her own father. The man smiled back at her showing he meant no disrespect and in that moment, she knew she wouldn't have wanted anyone else to deliver her baby. _Her_ baby. The news still hadn't sunk in that she would be having a baby. Her. She was having Seth's baby.

"Do you two have any questions?"

"Is there anything we need to do? Any worries," Seth asked.

"Well, under the circumstances, I think it's a good idea to see you every two weeks."

******

When they left the doctor's office, neither said a word all the way home. Seth's truck lumbered along the road while each was stuck in their own thoughts. Breena was trying to get used to the idea, but just couldn't wrap her mind around it. The more she tried, the more she couldn't believe it.

As soon as they got home, they entered the kitchen and Breena said, "You don't have to stay, Seth. I know you have to work."

"You're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to go back to bed."

There was silence until he continued, "Are you okay with all of this?"

"As soon as I can actually believe it, yeah I'll be fine." She smiled at him and he couldn't remember ever seeing her so happy. Could she already be glowing?

He pulled her to him and held her close while giving her a smile. "I can't believe this is happening," he said.

"You and me both."

"I mean, I hoped for it, but…I just can't believe it."

"When my doctor in San Francisco gave me that diagnosis, I felt like I'd been given a death sentence."

"And now," he asked with a smile.

"Well, meeting you was like getting my life back," his grin broadened and she added, "And now I have what I've always wanted."

Seth laid a hand on her now flat stomach and imagined her six months from now. They shared a smile and he said, "I always wanted more kids, but I never thought I'd get them. I just never thought I'd meet someone I'd want them with. And then when I met you, I knew that if Hallie was it, that was fine. I'd take whatever happiness we had together. If that was just us, that was fine. This is a gift, Bree. Our little Christmas miracle."

A tear slid down Breena's cheek and she hugged Seth. "I love you," she said her voice shaking on the edge of sobs.

"I love you, Honey." He held her as she expressed her joy. "You going to be okay here," he asked when her crying had ceased.

"Yeah," she said drying her tears. "I'm just going to sleep. I'll see you tonight. What do you want for dinner?"

He shook his head and said, "Don't worry about dinner. I want you to rest."

"Seth…"

"I don't want you overdoing yourself right now. I'll fix something when I get home. And I'll pick Hallie up from school."

"Remember, she has basketball practice today. It ends at 4." It was a wonder for him how she kept their schedule's straight and ran that store nearly on her own. She was amazing in more ways than one - and now she was carrying their child. He wanted to stay home with her and bask in the joy of this news, but he knew the real world waited.

"Right." He didn't want to admit that through all of the unexpected news, he'd forgotten. "Well, I'll fix dinner when I get home. Need anything while I'm out?"

"No. I just want to sleep."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll get going. You'll call if you need anything."

"Of course. Go before your work crew wonders if their boss fell off the face of the Earth."

He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "We'll celebrate tonight, okay?" She smiled widely. "And tell Hallie." He gave her a hug and kiss and said, "Love you."

"Love you."

When she heard his truck pull out of the driveway, she retreated back to their bedroom and crawled back into bed. As she laid her head back on the pillow, she realized sleep would be hard now. Her mind wouldn't shut off. A baby. They were having a baby. The womb she had once thought was barren now carried a life. She laid a hand on her stomach and wondered how far along she was. She couldn't wait until the first ultrasound.

Breena slept most of the day between numerous trips to the bathroom. Seth dropped by at lunchtime to check on her. She had only one request, "Could you pick up some saltines?" He'd kissed her forehead and promised he'd be home after picking up Hallie from practice.

By the evening, she had managed to keep down some fruit which she thought was a miracle. She was sitting at the table slowly making her way through an orange when the side door swung open and the voices of her step-daughter and her husband filled the house. Roach's head rose from where it rested at Breena's feet. She had invited the dog into the house not wanting to be completely alone all day. He's curled up on the floor next to the bed while she slept as if he were watching over her. Ever since he hadn't left her side.

"Did you see that shot," Hallie asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, you were great. I think you're ready for the game."

Hallie saw Breena and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Still not sure," she looked at Seth with a smile and he nodded.

Seth set the bags of take out Chinese on the counter and said, "I brought dinner."

"I was finally able to keep something down today, so I'll pass."

The table was quickly set and Hallie regaled Breena with the highlights of her practice. "Dad got there early and watched," she said excitedly. "He was the only dad there." She was glowing with pride.

"Well, I noticed Tristan stopped in for a minute or two," her father added with a smile.

Hallie ducked her head to avoid a blush. "He had to work, so he couldn't stay. Is it okay if I go to the movies with him this weekend?"

"Sure," Seth said, "You know the rules."

She nodded and said, "We're going early before the game."

She sat down as the last place was set and Seth joined them. Breena watched as they piled the food onto their plates trying not to let the smell bother her. "I brought you the crackers you asked for," Seth said. "Did you want them now?" She shook her head and looked back down at the orange she was trying to get through.

With a look at Hallie, Seth smiled and took his wife's hand. "Hallie, Breena and I have some news." The girl was in the middle of a bite and she quickly chewed and swallowed. Seth and Breena gave each other a smile and then he continued. "We're having a baby."

Hallie gasped and said, "Really?"

"Yep," her father said with a smile.

"How exciting! I'm going to have a baby brother or sister!"

"You're happy," Seth asked.

"Sure! I've always wanted a brother or sister. I'll baby sit and you have to have a baby shower. I've always wanted to go to one, but was never allowed to. Oh, can I help with the nursery? I have some great ideas…," Hallie went on excitedly until Seth stopped her.

"Hold on, Sweetie. We're getting a bit ahead of ourselves. We need to take this one day at a time. But we need to stick together as a family."

The girl was still smiling. "Of course, Dad. I'm so glad to finally have a family," and she leaned over giving Breena a hug.

Breena hugged back and said, "Maybe it's my hormones, but you're going to make me cry."

Hallie pulled away and said, "Have you told Aunt Page, yet?"

"No, you and the doctor are the first," Breena said drying her tears.

"Tomorrow night we should have her over for dinner. You can tell her then. I have a great idea for dinner…," she told them of her plans to make dinner.

When Seth and Breena made it to bed that night, she was beginning to wonder if her pregnancy was the only change going on within her. "Am I supposed to be this tired," she asked as they settled into bed.

Seth sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at her. "Doctor Brandt didn't seem alarmed. I mean, I don't know much about it, but my sister-in-law was pregnant. She complained about being tired."

Breena realized he probably didn't know much about Melody's pregnancy. It had all happened so fast for him. They'd married and before he know it there was a baby. Besides that, she knew they hadn't been in love, so they hadn't grown as a couple through that time like she knew she and Seth would. "Maybe we should invite the whole family over tomorrow," Breena concluded.

"As in who?"

"Everyone. Jon, Rianne, Luke, Page, the kids, everyone."

"Are you up to that?"

"I couldn't be more thrilled, Seth. I want everyone to know."

Seth pulled her close to him as they snuggled under the covers. He kissed her forehead as she drew up close to him. "I'll make the calls tomorrow. Are you staying home tomorrow?"

"I can't. I've already lost too much work with the holidays coming up."

"Don't overdo yourself, Sweetheart."

"I promise you that I won't. I may have to work something out with Aunt Page or hire a temp for the season."

"And if you need any help…"

"I know, Honey, I know." She kissed him briefly on the lips and then stared into his blue eyes for a moment. "You know, if I didn't feel so utterly miserable, I'd say let's celebrate our own way."

"And I'd have to say, maybe we should wait. We didn't quite cover that with the doctor today."

She kissed him again and snuggled down next to him. "I can't wait for the ultrasound."

He smiled as he wrapped a protective arm around his wife. As excited as he was, he knew better than to stack all his cards. He'd been burned before, but he knew nothing could be truly terrible with Bree by his side. His Bree…his Breezy Girl. He still used the endearment…mostly when they made love…and otherwise, only when they were alone. Now the only true devastation was if something happened to the baby. He pulled Breena a little closer and shut out the thought. He felt he could relax as soon as they had the ultrasound. Then they would know what to expect. "I love you, Bree," he said into her ear.

"I love you," she said quietly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
